ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gman213/Well, it's all over.... For now
(SPOILERS) We're now finally at the end of the Ducktales new episodes marathon, and holy cow did a bunch of stuff go down with these 9 newcomers. I mean we got new characters like Djinn, Rockerduck, Violet, Gandra, and the real Drake Mallard, most of whom we're likely to bump into again if not certain in future episodes. We also ended up bumping into a few familiar faces to the main Ducktales crew along the way such as Doofus, Gladstone, Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys, Goldie, Fenton, Gyro, Penumbra, Lunaris, Ludwig, Lena, Mark, Jim Starling (but otherwise now known as Negaduck), and of course Della. SUMMARY So let's see, main storyline wise we saw Scrooge beginning to introduce the kids to his own adventurous and historical stories, including Louie when he told him the story of his time out in the old west and the struggles he took to make a profit. We also saw the competition between Scrooge and Glomgold's ongoing bet shine out more with two separate incidents. One incident being when Glomgold had been attempting to make Scrooge go crazy to lower his business profits by using a time stopping device and stealing 87 cents from his bin, and the other at the Doomsday vault when Scrooge and Glomgold were giving their pitches to Ludwig Von Drake's children on who would be considered the best choice of hiring with security for the vault. We saw the return of Lena during the mystical sleepover between Webby and Violet, not only as a shadow but also returning to a physical form (still questioning though if Lena's going to stay at the mansion because of her return). Villains like Mark Beaks and Ma Beagle were still poking around causing trouble to Scrooge's family and businesses, with Ma Beagle attempting to steal a lamp from Scrooge with supposed Genie powers, and Mark Beaks turning into a literal Hulk version to try and steal Fenton's technology. We were even introduced to some new surprise villains along the way, with Jim Starling originally thought to be the true Darkwing Duck of the reboot, but in actuality he was the complete opposite and really the true Negaduck of the reboot. However, it did introduce us to the real true Darkwing Duck of the reboot, Drake Mallard (whose name is obviously the same name of the original Darkwing Duck from 1991). We also had Lunaris, originally a helper to Della with repairing her ship on the moon, but turned out to have evil intentions of manipulating Della to forge over the rocket ship manual with the intentions of an invasion on planet earth, which in my opinion is probably going to happen in the finale of season 2. We now have the official return of Della Duck on earth, which also marks the first time in cartoon history (at least as an adult)where an actual biological parent of Huey, Dewey and Louie are seen alongside the triplets themselves. We saw her make a supposed friend or two on the moon, but it was also great to see her reunion with Scrooge after all the hard work, money and years he spent trying to bring his niece home. However, it was a bumpy start for everyone with the return of Della at first, which even lead to a giant statue trying to kill them all, but eventually they all realized that it was best to try and adapt as well as they can together in the hopes of eventually seeing eye to eye with one another fully. And last but not least, while these reunions and challenges were touching and all, the Duck family reunion isn't fully complete quite just yet. Donald's famous bad luck has still been getting the better of him, as now he is stuck on the moon since the twins had ended up literally and figuratively switched places with little knowledge of the other doing so. And the way the moonlanders see inhabitants of earth now because of Lunaris, I take it they'll either hold Donald hostage, keep him in a cell, or come up with some other manipulative plan. But the way I see it, the only ally Donald may have left to reach out to now is Penumbra, cause ironically she's the only one who is aware of the lies Lunaris has been spouting to her people, and since she's beginning to fear for the safety of the other Moonlanders, she might wanna work with Donald to try and stop the invasion plan and in exchange she'll help Donald get back to his own planet. UNUSED QUOTES Before the marathon started, I kept a list of all the out of context quotes and character situations on my profile which the writers offered to us from their media accounts over the months leading up to the marathon, and obviously most of them were heard or seen. However, not all of them were heard, as there are still a few unheard quotes leftover from the marathon: - Manny: “NO! NOT AGAIN!!!” - Gladstone: "Hey, twenty dollars!" (probably an unused quote for episode 8) - Selene: “You just missed her.” (probably an unused quote for episode 8) - Duckworth: “GET. OUT.” - Doofus: "Hello Llewelyn." (probably an unused quote for episode 8) - Roxanne: “The storm has centered unsurprisingly above McDuck Manor.” - Bubba: “Bubba flubba.” - Ma Beagle: “The Beagle Boys ain’t for sale.” - Beagle Boys: “I got a new gang, Ma.” Now these next 2 quotes are actually recent out of context quotes given to us, so these quotes will without a doubt be heard sometime in the remaining 9 episodes: - Lena: “Time loses all meaning in the infinite dark of the shadow realm.” - Gibbous: “This is your moment, Gibbous.” THE LAST 9 EPISODES RELEASE I hate to say it, but we are without a doubt gonna be dry on new Ducktales episodes for a few months cause let's be honest, this marathon was practically a straight-forward giver to us for the past 2 weeks. I've seen a couple of photos from recent promos stating that Ducktales will return in September, so we still got a lot of time on our hands before we get to it. Let me know what you guys think of all this in the comments below, but otherwise, hope you all enjoyed this 2 week marathon! Category:Blog posts